Meeting
by PixieDemon1029
Summary: Klarion decides to mess around at one of the Light's meetings. Written in his POV. Rated for safety. Possible OOCness. Oneshot


**I DON'T OWN YJ! Also this is written in Klarion's POV, set with Oceanmaster apart of the Light. Very slight reference to my story **_**Runaway.**_

**_Line Break_**

Vandal Savage stood in front of the rest of the Light. Lex Luthor had his laptop out, and was ready to bring up visuals. Queen Bee was finishing some of her paperwork for Bialya. Oceanmaster was had a pen and note pad out, ready to take notes. The Brain was watching Vandal along with Ra's Al Ghul. I was leaning back in my chair, dozing off. It was time for the Light's meeting.

Vandal clapped his hands together loudly, too loudly for my liking. I shot him a dark glare, which he didn't seem to notice. I saw his water cup sitting on the table and smirked.

"Ekam revemohw sknird siht retaw kaeps htiw a hgih dehtcip eciov," I chanted under my breath, my smirk growing wider with every word. Vandal turned around, and I stopped smiling so he didn't become suspicious. My eyes widened as he picked up another cup of water and Lex picked up the water with the spell. I was about to warn him about it, but then thought it would still be just as funny. A new idea hit me, and I quickly cast the spell on all of the cups.

A few minutes later, everyone, but me had drank the spellbound water. I leaned back in my seat, and Teekl jumped in my lap. I bent down and whispered,

"Get ready for the show." She looked at me and shook her head, but didn't say anything. The meeting started like any other. All the windows were shut and the doors locked. Bee put away her papers and everyone directed their attention to Vandal.

"Today we need to discuss what we are going to do about the Justice League's sidekick team." Vandal said with his usual deep voice. The lights turned off and pictures of the sidekicks popped up on the screen. I wasn't paying attention, because I was too confused. Had my spell not worked? My spells always work.

Vandal continued to speak, but I couldn't make out what he was saying through my own thoughts until he finished his sentence with a very squeaky 'alright'. I started snickering. Lex turned to me and whispered to quit giggling. Then I snapped.

"I am NOT giggling, Lex," I spat, standing up. Everyone turned to look at me, but I paid them no mind. "Giggling is for little girls, and I am NOT a little girl, therefore I am NOT giggling!" My eyes were glowing red and a visible red aura surrounded me. Lex shrunk in his seat. Teekl, who had fallen to the floor when I stood up, jumped onto the table.

'_Cool it, Klarion, you're about to lose control of your magic. We both know there is no better way to tell Nabu exactly where you are then to lose control.' _I started to pout, but didn't argue. I sat down in my seat and Lex moved his chair away from mine. He turned back to me.

"Thank you," he squeaked, this time Bee was laughing too. "What?" The others just stared wide-eyed. Then it dawned on him. "Why is my voice so high?" He asked, looking to all of us for an answer.

"I don't know," Ra's Al Ghul's voice matched Lex's. I continued to laugh. He put his hand to his throat, now as confused as Lex. "What the…"

"Is it affecting all of us?" Oceanmaster sounded like he had just breathed in a tank of helium. His eyes widened. "What are we going to do?"

"Now I know how the Chipmunks feel," Lex snorted, "And L-5 is right, we need a way to fix this, I have a meeting tomorrow with Vlad Masters. I can't sound like this!"

"And I can't give a speech to Bialya like this, I'll look like a joke instead of a Queen," Queen Bee shouted. I nearly fell on the floor, I was laughing so hard.

"Even I have been affected," the Brain said, attempting to keep calm, his mechanical voice sounding like it was broken. The Light broke out into arguments, much to my entertainment. It seemed no one had noticed my voice had remained the same. _'Crap, I hope I didn't just jinx myself.'_

"Wait a SECOND!" Vandal shouted after a good ten minutes of arguing; I tried to stop laughing. I failed, but managed to tone it down to a _snicker,_ not a giggle. Everyone looked at him. "Has anyone noticed that _L-7_ hasn't been affected?" I had jinxed myself. Five glares were turned toward me, and if the Brain could glare, I'm sure he would have been.

"I'm shocked it took you _geniuses _that long to figure it out." I said lazily, smirking, not bothering to deny it. I started to laugh again.

"L-7, will you switch our voices back, so we may continue our meeting." Ra's seemed to be having as much trouble to keep calm as I was to take him seriously.

"Nah, I like your voices better this way."

"Now," Lex squeaked through his teeth.

"Oh alright," I sighed, casting a quick reversing spell.

"Thank you," Vandal said, obviously happy to be back to his normal voice. He continued about the junior Justice League, though his eyes remained glued on me. He probably thought I was going to do something else. He was probably right.

I leaned back in my chair, trying to master the art of sleeping with my eyes open. Honestly, for someone who had been alive for some thousand years, Vandal had a very boring voice. It only took a few minutes for me too completely doze off. I don't know how long it was before I was awoken by a very loud 'Klarion'. I jolted up, and looked for the voice that had waked me up.

"Thank you for joining us," Bee's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"You're welcome," I retorted kindly, before rolling my eyes. I leaned back again; this chair is extremely comfortable, I noted; I might just take it. To hell with might, I'm going to take it. I smiled as I started to think about where I would put the chair.

Suddenly, everyone dropped their new waters and jumped out of their chairs, watching me with wary eyes.

"What?" I said, slightly shocked.

"You're smiling, something bad is about to happen," Oceanmaster said, his voice full of suspicion. He obviously wasn't over how a spell I cast might have caused his chair to try and eat him when he had been pissing me off. I groaned and rolled my eyes, wondering again why I agreed to join these people. Oh yeah, because this sounded like fun.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything… yet, I was just considering where to put this chair." I spoke, slightly annoyed.

"How does the closet, with the rest of them, sound?" Lex shared my annoyance.

"Nah, it's too comfy for a closet." I said.

"So you are just going to take it, without even asking?" Vandal narrowed his eyes.

"Since when do I ask?" I retorted. The look on his face said 'point made'.

"I've got an idea," Queen Bee was behind me, surprising me. I hadn't seen her move. "Klarion, will you stand up?" I stood, confused by her request. Teekl let out a hiss as she was once again pushed from my lap.

'_Next time, I'd like a warning when you are going to stand up.' _She thought to me, very annoyed. Queen Bee moved the comfy chair away from me, and then instructed me to sit in a plastic chair. I squirmed around, and then turned to her, my eyes narrowed.

"This isn't very comfortable, how am I supposed to doze off?" I said to her.

"You aren't, that's the point." I growled at Ra's, who had answered me.

"Fine," I hissed, "how about we get you one too?" I snapped my fingers, and turned his chair into a plastic one as well.

"Change it back, I'm not the one that was falling asleep during a _meeting_," Ra's stood up and glared at me. "Now."

"No! You can't tell me what to do!" I shouted, the visible red aura returning, an attack at the tip of my fingers.

"Actually, I can."

"Says who?" This guy was really pissing me off.

"Says me."

"That's not liable." A small ball of energy formed in my hand. Ra's Al Ghul noticed this and got into a fighting stance, like he thought he could take me on.

'_Klarion, cool it!' _Teekl thought/shouted at me.

"Shut up cat," I shouted, adding energy to the attack.

"It would be wise to back down, witchy." Ra's shouted at me. I don't know what he wanted to accomplish by insulting me, unless it was to make me angrier. Then he was very successful.

"Witchy?" I threw the attack at him, which he just barely dodged. Bee dove under the table to avoid the blast. It hit the projector screen, causing it to blow. Ra's ducked to avoid the pieces; I merely put up a small shield. Ra's Al Ghul stood back up and threw a piece of debris at me. I side stepped it.

"Etativel otni eht llaw," I chanted. Ra's was thrown into the wall behind him. He grunted as his back made contact and then fell to his knees on the ground. "Etativel**,**" my chaos energy surrounded him as he floated in the air his feet dangling beneath him.

"This meeting is getting nowhere," Vandal interjected. "L-7, will you please put him down?" My eyes narrowed at Ra's.

'_Please Klarion, relax. He isn't worth it.' _Teekl tried to reason with me. I sighed, dropping Ra's.

"L-2, will you please just sit on the chair so we may, hopefully, continue." Vandal asked him. I was surprised the chairs hadn't been destroyed. Ra's grumbled, but obeyed, sitting. Vandal looked at me, pleading me to do the same. "L-7, will you please calm down and sit down." Crossing my arms, I sat with a glare directed at Ra's.

'_Thank you.' _Teekl sounded exasperated. She jumped on my lap again, and instinctively, I began to pet her. A knock came from the door.

"Sir, we heard an explosion," the voice of some random guard came from the other side of the door, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine!" Vandal shouted to the man, shooting a small glare at me. A muffled 'ok' came in return followed by retreating footsteps. Vandal stood up and was about to begin for the umpteenth time when a small beeper went off. Lex pulled his fancy phone from his pocket and read the screen.

"It's 5:30," he said calmly. I practically jumped for joy. The meeting was over.

"See ya," I said quickly before snapping my fingers and disappearing with Teekl as the rest of the Light began to leave. We appeared in the living room of an apartment. I sat on the couch and Teekl sat next to me. "Well that was a very successful meeting, wouldn't you agree?" I asked the feline.

'_If by successful, you got absolutely nothing done, then yes very successful.' _I smirked at her response. I stood up and started to look at some of the mystic artifacts lying around. The door to the apartment unlocked and I turned around. Time to bother my next victim.

"Hi Uncle Jason!"

**_Line Break_**

**Poor Jason Blood. Thanks for reading my story, please review. Also for Runaway and all other stories of mine, I will update them ASAP. It is difficult with school starting plus my laptop breaking. Once again please REVIEW!**


End file.
